For How Far We've Come
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: '"You could have died," she whispered, continuesly blinking back the tears again, "I thought you were dead. G, I can't, I just don't know what I would have done."' - Nell/Callen. Kinda AU&Drabblish.


**For How Far We've Come  
>Words: <strong>1037**  
>Couple: <strong>Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
>TV Show: <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>All characters that you recognise belong to Shane Brennan**  
>Established NellCallen.  
>AU. Everything just feels so AU.<br>Sorta, maybe, kind drabblish towards the end :) **

…

"Welcome home gentlemen," Hetty smiled, nodding at the pair.  
>"Good to be home," Sam replied, dropping his bag on his desk chair before looking to his partner, "G?"<p>

G Callen gripped the bag strap that was hung on his shoulder, dropping it next to his partner's desk, staring intently at the red haired figure at the top of the stairs. She hand't noticed him yet, still deep in conversation with her partner. From where he stood, he could tell they were argueing.

"Eric, this is serious," she snapped, "what if something happened! What if their cover was blown! Don't say that Hetty made the right choice, letting the FBI handle it, because you _know_ that we would have done it better!"

The male agent looked at his partner, who only shrugged, then turned on his heel and started jogging quietly up the stairs.

He understood her concerns. He understood her worry. He understood how hard it would have been for her to just let the FBI take them away for a mission. She probably didn't know it, but he understood just how much it hurt to say goodbye, without the promise of coming home, without the promise that they would see eachother again.

The past six months had been a lot for the team. The end result being two serverely injured NCIS agents – though one is still denying being hurt, even though he knows that Nell Jones will force him to tell her, while the other is being babysat at Pacific Beach Medical by her partner, who had played every trick and plea in the book to get her to agree to go and get checked over – an entire drug cartel behnd bars, or six feet under; a dead FBI agent, and what looked like a completely distraught intelligence analyst.

"Nell could you just-"  
>"No Eric. It's been six months, don't tell me to relax. We haven't heard anything from the agent in charge of this operation for six weeks now, and you know that only means one thing," she snapped.<br>"I didn't think that a dead man could make phonecalls," G Callen shrugged, standing behind her casually, as though this was a usual occurrence, "if so, I want to talk to Kennedy, ask him who really shot him."

Eric chuckled, watching his partner spin quickly on her heel to face the man. Who met the federal agent's eyes, trying to keep herself from jumping at him and close the small distance between them.

"Told you so," Eric smirked, walking back into the 'war-room'.  
>"Hi."<br>"Hi," he repeated her, smiling at the confused look on her features.

She went to speak, but stopped each time she opened her mouth, blinked her eyes, trying to refrain the tears that had already been threatening to spill in her spout of anger. She went to say something again, but just shook her head, letting herself step forward to kiss him.

She let go of all of the anger, and kept her grip on him. She gave as much passion as she received. She held onto the endless current of electricity that seemed to be wafting between them. Forgetting that they were still standing next to the stairs in the large office area that was the Office of Special Projects; forgetting that they had spent months previous to his leaving denying the fact that they were together to the rest of the team; forgetting that in some time soon, they would need to pull away, she pulled herself closer to him.

"Nell," he chuckled, eyes closed, pulling away barely an inch.  
>"You could have died," she whispered, continuesly blinking back the tears again, "I thought you were dead. G, I can't, I just don't know what I would have done."<br>"I'm fine, Nell, if you'd stop worrying, you would have noticed that."  
>"I didn't know that, did I?" she asked, sarcasm dripping off of her words.<br>"You do now," he smirked.

Hearing his partner call out to him from the level below, they both looked over the railing at him, seeing him motioning the the bottom left side of his chest while looking at his partner. Looking down at his own chest, Callen cursed slightly – though in his mind he was thanking his partner.

"G?" she questioned, looking at him worried.  
>"Sorta ripped a stitch," he replied, followed with a dry chuckle.<br>"Ripped a _what_?" she hissed.  
>"I have a feeling I'm in trouble," G Callen guessed.<br>Narrowing her eyes at him she began pulling him towards the closest bathroom, "you have no idea."

…

"Nell, I'm fine."  
>"No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't be bleeding from a set of stitches that look like you did them yourself," she snapped, holding the wrapped bandaid still before taping it in place.<br>"It was fine! Until about ten minutes ago," the federal agent answered.  
>"You should have gone with Deeks and Kensi to Pacific Medical."<br>"I hate hospitals."  
>"Get over it."<p>

Callen stood gingerly, lifting her chin up with his finger, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, you're very charming," she told him, "but you're still in trouble."  
>"I know," he shrugged.<p>

Placing a small kiss on her lips, he picked up the remaining bandaid and handed it to her. She sighed, knowing that she probably wasn't going to win this argument at the moment, not when she was that tired.

"Chinese?"  
>"Italian," she answered, and when he smirked at her, she continued, "you're in trouble, so I'm going to make you put on something presentable and we're going out for dinner."<br>"So pushy," he chuckled, kissing her again.  
>Nell smiled lazily, "I love you."<br>"I love you," he repeated simply.  
>She gave a small laugh, tapping his cheek with her finger, "what happened out there?"<br>"Do you want me to start from the part where Deeks tried to play hero and nearly got blown up, or the part where Kensi had to save his sorry arse?"  
>"I don't care, just tell me."<p>

He laughed, sitting back down and pulling her with him. Holding her around the waist he begun, obviously leaving everything that made her think he'd gone on a suicide mission. Which obviously, the entire mission had been one.

…

_So, uh. That started so very different. Then, uh, the ending happened and the drabble just started._

_Okay. This isn't the tag to 'Tell Me That You Love Me, but I'm writing that as we speak. But this will be my first contrabution to the Nell/Callen fanbase thing! Yippee!_

_Again, this seems so AU, and so drabblish, so I apoligise for that. Don't start! Aha._

_All spelling mistakes are mine, along with grammar mistakes._

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_


End file.
